Waxing Moon
by Mistress of Sadikus
Summary: Remus is a leader of werewolves from an early age. when his tutor dies and no replacement can be found he is forced to attend Hogwarts. There he meets someone who will change his life. RemusSirius discontinued
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Basically this whole thing is AU O.K.? I'm just making this up as I go, so if there are any similarities to anything else it will just be a coincidence. I OWN NOTHING!!….I wish I did though…..ANYWAY this is intended to be a Remus/Sirius, it may take a bit of time to get to that though. I plan to have them meet in chapter 2, but as things are going I might have to split chapter 1 up a bit so it could take longer. On with the story!!

From Death Shall Come New

The man, muscles aching with exertion and heart pounding against his ribcage. His jagged, gasping breaths shook and pierced his chest as he desperately fought to find the strength to force his legs to push him forward faster. The branches of the knotted trees became clawing fingers, catching and snagging his hair and clothes in a malicious attempt to hinder him.

He had long abandoned attempting to be silent, taking this final desperate flight through the forest with a faint hope of escaping. Over his labored breathing and the sounds of his feet pounding on the earth below, along with the rustles, snaps, and crashes of his passage through the trees, he could hear his pursuer.

The soft thundering lopes and pants of the beast hunting him struck terror in his heart. Another deep, snarling growl burst form the throat of his hunter and he nearly tripped in his attempt to run faster. Hugging the tiny bundle closer to his chest he choked on a desperate, terrified sob.

A sudden light broke from between the trees ahead and he determinedly kept going, hoping with every fiber of his being that it would lead him to safety. Clutching his precious bundle he ran through the dense underbrush, scratches forming on his face and arms as he ran by thick brambles. Finally breaking from the tree line he dashed wildly across the open field before him.

He felt his heart sink like lead and a terrified sickness washed over him as he realized the light he had followed offered no salvation. High in the dark, star speckled sky the full moon shone her light down upon him mockingly, laughing the he had fallen for her deception.

He fell forward under the force of a sudden heavy weight upon his back as one of the Lady Moon's favored princes finally caught him. He released an agonized scream as he felt the razor sharp teeth cut into the flesh of his back and begin to tear it to ribbons. Hot blood gushed out of the torn tissue, running down his back and around his neck and shoulders to drip, and run in rivulets to the ground.

Realizing he would die he did the only thing he could and protectively curled his body around the shivering form in his arms. Like a rag doll he shuddered, breath hitching then stilling, and lifelessly flopped sideways to the sweet smelling spring grass.

The sounds of tearing flesh ceased as the creature raised its head, muzzle dripping hot blood, and stared at the tiny and softly crying form beside the mutilated corpse. Stepping forward a few steps it stretched out its neck and pressed a wet nose to the boy-child 's throat. Pulling back it gazed at the child in a critical, considering way, then lifted its head to gaze up at his Lady Moon.

Releasing a long, blood chilling howl in offering to the power and light of the full moon it brought its head back down to face the small child. After hardly a moments pause it lunged forward and viciously sunk pink tinted ivory fangs into his upper arm. The tiny child loosed a shrieking wail as his skin was punctured and blood welled out to slide down his arm and across the beasts tongue. The boy's whole body was dwarfed by the head and body of the massive, wolf-like creature attached to him, and his tiny fingers tugging at its facial fur did nothing to alleviate the pain.

As the toddler went limp the immense werewolf gently disengaged its vise-like grip on his arm and used his blood soaked muzzle to nudge him. At the soft moan the boy released the werewolf emitted a satisfied snort. Leaning down the Were took the child into his mouth and lifted him. Gently adjusting its grip, so as not the cause the child any unnecessary harm, the werewolf turned and began to gently lope away.

A low moan escaped parted lips as the young looking man winced and raised a arm to block his shut eyes to the early sunlight. He could hear the gentle wind playfully rustling the spring leaves and feel its gentle caress across his bare skin. The soft dewy grass beneath him tickled the back of his neck, and caused a mildly itchy sensation across his back as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. The scent of wet grass and spring flowers drifted past his head along with the morning spring breeze.

Stretching his legs and arching his back caused the soreness of his muscles to spike for a moment, making him cringe. Frowning he concentrated on the dull ache in his body and located his shoulders, neck, and jaw as the areas of the most discomfort. Transformations during the full moon were always painful, even if his pain was less than others, yet this pain was strange. Never before had he noted this amount of pain to linger in those areas so long into the day.

An sense of something being different alerted him to the, before unnoticed, irregularities to his normal mornings after a transformation. He smelt the sickly, iron tang of dried blood and an oddly fresh, powdery scent. From beside him he heard a slow steady breathing and felt a warmth, both in presence and in the physical, resting close to his side. Cracking open his golden eyes and cautiously gazing down he saw a tiny head of coppery golden hair.

For some time he simply gazed down at the small boy in wonder, eyes roving the tiny figure and memorizing his every feature. He slowly reached out and caressed the thick locks, pausing when the child sighed and shifted closer to him. Turning on his side he wrapped an arm around his precious charge, using the other to prop up his head, and continued to simply gaze with growing love at him.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to look up. The steps were respectfully loud enough to announce their owner's presence and he patiently waited for his servant to arrive. A minute later the tall frame of Tamril stepped through the lilac bushes. Tamril's usually glossy dark brown hair and eyes were dull, a sure sign of his recent transformation, and his movements were stiff and tired. Richly dark brown eyes widened and a layer of fatigue vanished as Tamril's eyes settled on the tiny figure nestled at his prince's side.

"Prince Remus. I became concerned when you did not return to the palace at your usual time and came looking for you." he said by way of explanation, though his eyes never left the child. "Is this….?"

"Yes, it would appear so. Some of my memories of the run have begun to return to me." Prince Remus said. "I found him much sooner than was expected. This is most fortunate for us."

"Yes. Should I ready his rooms sire?" Tamril asked, quickly resettling into his role as royal servant.

"No, that will be alright. I would like him to stay in my rooms for a while at least."

"Here my Prince. You are both covered in blood, return to your chambers and I shall have a bath readied for you in the bathing chambers." Tamril firmly ordered as he draped an earthy brown cloak over Prince Remus' shoulders.

Prince Remus, smiling at Tamril's mothering, gathered the child in his arms and wrapped the cloak about the two of them. Taking his time walking through the scenic gardens of the Reman werewolf pack's palace, Prince Remus headed toward his rooms. As he walked through the cream colored stone hallways, decorated in earthy greens, browns, whites, and blacks, he was greeted by the human residents of his palace. The humans that lived in the werewolf palace were lovers, children, and family of the werewolves that lived there, and the protectors of the weak after the full moon.

Only those werewolves who's bite contained a certain pedigree were permitted to dwell here, a bite that could be traced within a certain closeness to the original werewolves. Prince Remus himself was a direct descendant of the first Remus, the Remus which predated even the twin of Roman myth. The werewolves of the Roman packs were lead by the direct descendant of the first Romulus. Both name and, to a certain degree, appearance were passed from Remus to Remus and Romulus to Romulus. None truly knew what any of the Remus' or Romulus' had looked like before their bites. But it was known that all Remus' were golden and all Romulus' were silvery.

Finally reaching his chambers Prince Remus walked into his bathing chamber. True to his word, Tamril had made certain the bath was filled with hot water. Steam curled up from the water and caused steam to congeal on the windows ten feet above the bathing pool, and upon the mirrors on the far wall. Walking across the marble floor Prince Remus shrugged off the cloak and stepped into the steaming water. Carefully shedding the child's clothing, he lowered him into the pool and cradled him against his chest. Wading through the chest deep water to the containers of bathing oils and soaps, he picked up a container of sparkling, sapphire blue liquid soap. After using a cloth to get it to lather, he began to gently scrub away traces of the bloodshed and carnage that had taken place mere hours ago from the two of them.

After washing with the soap and their hair several times, to make certain no scent of blood would linger to greet his young charge when he awoke, Prince Remus dried them with a fluffy towel and dressed them both in simple clothing. A dark cream cotton shirt and dark brown pants for himself, and one of his own light cream flannel shirts for the child.

Entering his bedchamber again he carried the child over to the large bed. Laying down beside the deeply sleeping little one, he smiled and curled around him and prepared to sleep off the lingering effects of the full moon. A knock at the door dashed these peaceful thoughts. Bidding the person to enter he watched as the door swung open to reveal, as expected, the two Romulus'. Prince Romulus was resplendent in his usual opulent white robes, silvery hair held back at the nape of his neck by a white ribbon. Romulus Lotus, the younger protégé and successor to Prince Romulus if he should die, was dressed in similarly white robe of a plainer make. His wispy white hair was knotted in a long braid that trailed down his back. As always neither showed any effects to reflect the punishing transformations they had undergone in the last twelve hours.

"This is to be your new successor?" Prince Romulus asked promptly, forgoing any pleasantries.

"Yes. The Lady Moon guided me to him. He is younger than I expected, however sense a strength about him." Prince Remus calmly intoned.

"He will have to go through the ceremony to make him a Remus before the next full moon or another will be chosen." Prince Romulus needlessly pointed out.

"I am aware. Will you arrange for the ceremony to take place in a fortnight? I would prefer to spend as much time with him before as I can. Orchestrating such an elaborate ceremony would cause me to be away for long periods of time."

"Why wait a fortnight? The preparations fort the ceremony can be completed in a week." Romulus Lotus suddenly asked.

"Because, it will give the young one time to accustomed himself to his enhanced senses and accept Remus as his sire and pack leader…as well as his own place in the pack." Prince Romulus answered the eight year old patiently. "I did the same for you, you were merely too young at the time to have remembered." he turned back the his fellow pack leader, " The ceremony preparations will be settled in a fortnight. We will leave you to your youngling. Come little flower." the two then left the room.

Prince Remus gently tucked the blankets around the trusting, tiny being resting next to him and was finally able to fall into an equally restful sleep. The young child cuddled closer the warmth and security he could feel emitting from the older werewolf.

The day had finally come for Prince Remus to declare and name his future successor. He was dressed in the ceremonial dress of the Reman pack, a mix between Celtic and Egyptian ceremonial garb in gold, browns, and creams. Pounded gold jewelry adorned his neck and wrists, while an ornate headdress depicting the phases of the moon adorned his head, also made of gold. The one who would be his successor was standing at his side clutching his hand while staring wide eyed at the assembled werewolves. He was dressed in a set of simple white and brown robes with embroidery depicting the creation of a werewolf along the hem and sleeves.

Looking over at Prince Romulus and Romulus Lotus he was struck with a sudden sadness. His last protégé had lasted only five years before tragedy had struck two months ago. He quickly turned his thoughts away from that path, today was to be a day of happiness. A new Remus was going to rise, what will be will be as the Lady Moon wishes it.

This room had been created for the soul purpose of conducting the ceremony to name the next Remus or Romulus. This only happened occasionally as those werewolves of the ancient blood were immortal. The only times one was known to pass were times of war, whether with other werewolves, vampires, or wizards, and it was unfortunately usually the protégé that met the unfortunate end. Since the time of the twins who had fought over the building of the great city, later to be known as Rome, there had only been twenty three different Prince Remus' and twenty one different Prince Romulus'.

As all required to conduct the ceremony took their positions the ceremony began. Long and ancient rituals symbolizing the Remus's role to keep peace, lead well, and ever work for the best and improvement of those werewolves of his order and pack, and werewolves as a whole. Finally it came time for the naming. Prince Remus stepped forward, toward the child sitting on the marble alter and raised a golden scepter with a crescent moon for a tip and intoned his part. Prince Romulus, dressed in white robes identical to his own, raised a pewter scepter with a full moon at its tip and intoned his part of the naming ritual.

Cheering went up among the witnessing werewolf lords and ladies as the ritual came to its conclusion and the new Remus was finally instated, for there must always be two. This was the day Remus Lupin, later to be known as great among Remus', truly became a member and leader of one of the two great werewolf packs.

Well, please tell me what you think. I've never done a Remus/Sirius fic before and am a bit nervous about this. I'm not quite sure how anyone will like my take on werewolf politics.

Just so everyone knows, no werewolves will not be made into some ultimately powerful creature in this fic, nor will they be hugely rich and numerous. The palace where things have taken place so far is about the beginning and end of their fortunes. And only a relatively small number of werewolves, the sophisticated and NOT evil ones, are allowed to live there.

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Rings and Blood

HELLO!!!!! I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. I never thought I would get such an enthusiastic response to this story, you have all inspired me to keep going!

A/N……..O.K……I just want to take a moment to explain a few things regarding the werewolves in this fic. There are two classes of werewolf, the sort of 'royal' class-werewolves who can trace their bite back to the original two weres, they are immortal to a point. They don't age but they can be killed, it's more like extreme longevity. They can partially change at any time they want, only teeth and claws, and are only weak for 10-20 hours after transforming. The other class are the regular werewolves. They're sort of generic and are much weaker and mortal-sort of what J.K. Rowling depicted them to be.

Everyone clear? I hope so……ON WITH THE STORY!

Rings and Blood

Remus Lupin, younger prince and heir to the Remus line, lazily stretched his body to its full length. For the past few hours he had been laying on this pile of blankets, furs, and pillows, limbs draped and sprawled like a big cat sunning itself. The warm yellow light of the afternoon sun filtered through the thick panes of glass, its warmth seeped through his body and encouraged him to stay and let the world pass by. A phantom draft brought the slightly burnt scent to the summer air, and the sweet scents drifting from the kitchens to his sensitive nose.

Hearing hurried footsteps passing by the entrance to his hideaway he cracked open one luminous, golden eye and peered in the direction of the sound. As the shadow of a swiftly passing figure flickered across the hidden opening to the hall the sounds of muttering reached his sharp ears. He stifled a snigger at hearing the fluent curses, between which his name appeared often, uttered in his longtime tutor's voice. As the harassed sounding older werewolf turned into another corridor, and his soft cursing faded away, Remus allowed himself a soft chuckle.

Ever since he had begun lessons with Astennu it had been his ongoing goal to avoid said teacher. He had found this hidden alcove quickly enough and filled it with a large number of any soft or fluffy items he could get his hands on, he had yet to be discovered. The space, roughly the size of a walk in closet, was cleverly concealed as a window. The tall, slender gap in the wall that made its entrance was identical to the other windows along the hall and the window a short ways behind it finished off the illusion. The presence of such hidden, yet out in the open, areas reflected the both architects sense of humor and genius.

Yawning in a very lupine manner he raised his arms above his head and, arching in another languid stretch, fully opened his eyes before sitting up. Carding a hand through amber golden hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he managed to exhume himself from the glob of drowsy warmth.

Cautiously slipping between the two pillars that made the narrow entrance to his little nest, he glanced up and down the sun lit corridor. Deeming it safe to leave he stepped out and moved down the corridor, staying close to the wall like a shadow. As he journeyed through the many twisting hallways a number of other beings passed on their way to their own destinations. The palace was never without activity of some sort, the people and creatures that lived there were too eclectic for it to have any truly still moments. Older and younger werewolves, muggles, wizards, wolves, veela, a plethora of animals-both pets and familiars-, and even a few vampires called the great palace of the werewolf clans home, each new species and creature brought its own uniqueness to the thriving populace. Sulking his way along Remus passed by a generous example of this varied and buzzing activity.

After several minutes navigating his way, Remus stopped before an ornate set of double doors. A deep relief carving of a fully transformed werewolf gazed down at him. The amber eyes pressed into the wood keenly watched all who approached and faithfully guarded those within. Carved in a semicircle around the wolf were depictions of all the previous, and present, Romulus' and Remus'. Remus had always loved the doors to the Reman throne room, it never failed to raise a sense of strength and encouragement in his chest when he saw it. Smiling a greeting at the great wolf he stepped forward and pushed the heavy door inward, the sheer weight and size of it would prevent a normal human, and many other magical creatures, from entering.

As Remus stepped into the throne room activity and voices hushed and the room full of the diplomats, delegates, and representatives of the High Council of the Conservatism Alliance turned to see who had entered in the middle of their audience with Prince Remus. Upon seeing the younger Remus a soft murmur of polite and respectful greetings whispered and echoed slightly across the large chamber. Remus nodded politely in acknowledgement, offering no apology, this was his throne room as well and he could come and go as he pleased. As well, the High Council was familiar with his random appearances, these were the only meetings he was yet permitted to attend and this would be taken as a honor by the assembled, it was very rare to have an audience with both princes.

Prince Remus was lounging on the massive throne at the opposite end of the room and offering him a bemused look. The throne, like the rest of the palace, was regal, yet not intimidating and welcoming. Eight feet across and five feet wide, it was more of a slightly rounded, hammered golden bed than a throne. On either end was a sort of enormous armrest, made by the ends of the throne having been curled up and around in a spiral shape, then upholstered with thick velvet padding. Dozens of velvet and silk pillows and blankets were strewn over the expanse of the throne, Remus loved this throne so much that he had based his hidden nest on it. He could easily remember dozens of times when he would crawl, play, or sleep across it while his sire would hold audiences similar to the one he was currently hosting.

Remus walked through the small forest of comfortable chairs seating the Council members up to the throne. Stepping up the dais he carefully arranged himself among the pillows and blankets. Once he was clearly settled the council scribe, sitting at his desk with paper and pen a short way to the left of the throne, knocked a small gavel with a sharp wooden tap to call the meeting back to attention.

"As I was saying, the number of werewolf raids by the wizarding ministries has increased by six percent. Half the packs in Russia have been destroyed, the survivors either fleeing to Mongolia, Romania or Poland, or are hiding in fear. There are only a few known to still remain in France and Germany, and those throughout the Arabian countries are of the lesser werewolves." Councilor Tayos, mediator between the packs in different countries said.

"The packs that have survived have begun to move in rising numbers to South Africa and the Americas." Councilor Dragta, a vampire leader of the Magical Creatures International Immigration Watch for the Conservatism Alliance, spoke with his usual solemn tones. "I believe the werewolf population is in serious danger of extinction. It has already reached a critical point."

"We all know that." Lorar, the Ambassador for the Italian werewolves snapped. "We've been at a critical point for the past two hundred years. The wizards have been trying to genocide us all ever since they knew of us, now they seem to have perfected the talent. Not to mention what they have been doing to vampires for longer than that."

"Enough Lorar." Prince Remus said sharply. "We may be under a great deal of pressure, but taking it out on each other will not help the situation." chided Lorar bowed his head slightly. "Starsol, Oniga, and Firido. Is there anything you would advise?" he asked the three wizards, representatives of the number of ministry wizards who supported the so called dark creatures.

"I would recommend trying to raise awareness among wizards of the true natures of 'Dark Creatures'. If we can begin to rouse sympathy for at least one of the species the others will benefit." Starsol said. "I'm not saying it will be easy or yield results quickly, but it would be more permanent."

"In the mean time, lying low and avoiding any unnecessary contact would be the best course of action. And those who need to be among humans and wizards should behave to the best of their ability." Oniga added.

"Afternoon meal will be served soon and the hour begins to draw late, we will adjourn this discussion until tomorrow." Prince Remus said standing up.

Though several looked unpleased the assembly rose and filed out of the room. The low murmur of voices and the soft shuffle and tap of the High Councilmen departing had a lulling, soothing quality on Remus. The wizarding world's determination to rid the world of beings they labeled as Dark was beginning to fray his nerves. He was slowly beginning to understand how dire their situation really was, he could not imagine how his sire and Prince Romulus managed to make such large decisions.

"You seem to be thinking pretty hard about something, Pup." his sire said affectionately, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. I was just wondering if we would still be able to go shopping in the human market this afternoon to the south if we need to lay low." Remus said before yawning and stretching slightly.

"Hmmm…..the decision hasn't been made final yet, so today it would still be alright…however," he said at seeing Remus perk up ", I will not be able to go. I have to finish these negotiations and finalize our course of action. I am sorry that I can't spend the time with you that I promised I would, but it is essential that I do whatever I can to save our people as quickly as I can." his voice was regretful but firm.

"I know…but I really wanted to go. I really need to buy a present to apologize to Mirra for ruining her feast." Prince Remus chuckled as he thought of the incident his younger counterparts words brought to memory.

"Excuse me Lords but, why won't you be traveling to the market? I had thought you were going to order more flour." the voice of Risha, the palace's accountant, came from the door. With him was a slightly irate looking Astennu. "We are becoming rather low on it. Would you like me to schedule the head cook to do it?"

"I had forgotten it. We really do need to make certain our supplies are sufficient. It would be best for one of the two of us to go, the Romulus' are busy attending to the warriors, and you are too young to go alone." Prince Remus said. A thoughtful silence fell for a few moments. As one of the first Remus' to live in this palace had preferred to order supplies from the humans himself, to protect those under him, it became necessary for his successors to attend to the task themselves. If the humans only thought a strange family lived deep in the woods, and knew nothing of the mass of magical creatures living there they would all be safer, thus keeping the task literally in the family.

"I could take him." Astennu suddenly spoke up. "Young Remus could carry out the tradition and not be alone, without looking at the wares the trip should take no more than an hour."

Prince Remus looked at Remus and appeared slightly torn. The sting and fear of loosing Remus was still strong after loosing his predecessor. There had not been a single day he hadn't seen Remus or spoken to him, even when Remus had his occasional predictable thirteen year old tantrums they quickly make up. Finally he came to a decision.

"I cannot keep you near forever can I?" he said sadly. "As long as the both of you are careful you may go. And there will be no shopping on this trip. I want you to make a quick trip there, order our supplies, and quickly get back here…understand?"

"Yes! I promise, we won't stop for anything." Remus said enthusiastically.

After they finished making their arrangements for the trip the walked to the door to go to the afternoon meal. When they arrived at the door it was slightly agar, thinking nothing of it they continued going over plans for the trip, and Astennu's occasional playful snip at Remus for evading his lessons.

Two hours later Remus and Astennu, both carefully dressed in human wizard fashions, were walking down one of the dirt roads of the wizard settlement. Though the town was cheerful and open on this side of town, laughter and mingling going on all around them and a whole other world of strange scents whirling around them, it was much different on the other. Known as The Maze it lived up to its name, a seemingly endless series of narrow, twisting and dark passages holding a disturbing number of dark shops, wizards and creatures. Having a werewolf's keen sense of smell had acutely brought to his attention the dark and evil nature of those alleys, he had know to avoid it since he first came to this town.

Ignoring the faint foul scents drifting from The Maze, Remus and Astennu quickly found the bakery and grocery to order those food supplies they could not grow at the palace. As they were leaving the grocery the word werewolf reached their sharp hearing, causing them to pause to listen.

"He said they were going to be here to buy cookies or something. They should still be here, all we have to do is find the filthy beasts and kill them."

"I know you idiot. But we have to FIND them to kill them. We already looked everywhere. Maybe their in The Maze."

"The boss said these werewolves were sissys. They're not going to be in The Maze, they'll be around here somewhere. Just look for them, they can't have left yet."

Quickly grabbing Remus' wrist Astennu lead him down a short alley to the next street. Remus' heart was pounding, there was no way to mistake who those two men were after. The two of them needed to get out of the town and safely back to the palace as quickly as they could, not saying a word in case someone heard them and they were located they tried to stay as casual as possible. Shivering slightly Remus felt wide open and bare without the comforting knowledge that his sire was near, he now deeply regretted ever wanting to come here and desired nothing more that to safely be back snuggled against Prince Remus.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered to Astennu as they suddenly made an about face.

His tutor's only reply was to tilt his head fractionally behind them. Managing to look casual Remus looked back and saw several other men standing at the end of the street. They were dressed similar to the two who had spoken of killing them and appeared to be having a whispered conversation. Remus' stomach dropped with dread and he suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy with fear as he broke into a cold sweat. Pushing back the sickness he fought to appear calm and unconcerned.

As they turned another corner yet another sinister conversation drifted on the wind to them. Turning they walked down another side street. After they had gotten half way several darkly dressed wizards appeared up ahead and they turned down a nearby alley. Turning a bend in the alley they found themselves at one of the entrances to The Maze. Looking back a large number of the dark wizards were closing in behind them.

"A trap!" Astennu shouted and tightened his hold on Remus' arm and broke into a run into The Maze.

The two of them ran with inhuman speed through the twists and turns of the labyrinth like system of dark, narrow passages that made up The Maze. Though they easily evaded their pursuers they were trapped until they could find a way to break free of the dank, filth filled maze. As they passed a darker shadow several of the assassins hurtled deadly curses at them, one of them struck Remus' shoulder and he screamed as a hot burning sensation tore across his flesh and charred layers of his skin pealed off and drifted to the ground. The scent of burnt flesh turned his stomach, and as they passed another darker patch the smells of a rotting corpse caused him to gag and retch. He could vaguely hear Astennu speaking encouragements to him and pulled himself together and forced himself to run harder.

Spotting a light ahead Astennu lead Remus towards it, relief and hop washing over them both at the thought of finally escaping this nightmare. Turning the final corner to reach the light they skidded to a halt at seeing, not an exit, but a glowing sphere of light some twenty feet off the ground in the dead end. Astennu's heart dropped as he recognized the spell. This particular spell was often used by hunters to lure a creature into a certain area for the hunter to ambush and easily kill.

"This is another trap. We must get out of here. Hurry!" Astennu whispered urgently as he clutched Remus' wrist and wheeled back the way they had come.

The sound of running footsteps coming ever closer caused them to freeze. Thinking quickly Astennu dragged the young prince to the end of the alley and hid in the shadows behind a pile of strange boxes. A number of shadows rushed by the entrance, one paused and slowly swiped his gaze across the illuminated dead end. Holding their breath until it ached they waited and hoped not to be noticed. Finally he hurried on and the two werewolves' breaths rushed out and they relaxed slightly.

Motioning for Remus to remain where he was Astennu slowly and cautiously crept out of their hiding place to check if it was safe to begin to move again, keeping certain to remain as small a target as possible. Remus clutched his upper arm and whimpered faintly, the pain of the curse's burn felt like it was burning through his bones and traveling to the rest of his body, and watched as the older werewolf moved toward the entrance. As he was beginning to inch toward the opening of the alley a figure, scent and sounds disguised by a complex spell, stepped out of a group of shadows just before the entrance. Growling at the hulking form Astennu leapt backwards halfway down the alley and dropped into a defensive position.

"Well well well…look what fell into my little trap. One of the werewolves." a deep gloating voice rang out from beneath the hulking figure's dark hood.

Astennu growled menacingly and resisted the urge to glance back to check on Remus, who was watching the unfolding scene in horror. There was no need to call attention to the young one's presence if it could be helped, he was injured and it would be unwise for him to fight. The figure only laughed before whipping out a cedar wand and began hurtling painful and dark curses. Using highly refined reflexes Astennu leapt out of the way, while making certain no stray curse would chance to fly toward the shadows concealing his prince. Twice he was forced to take a blow, the painful curses weakening and slowing him.

Concentrating on several curses hurtling at his upper chest and head, as well as weighed down from the curse wounds on his arm and side, Astennu failed to notice the dagger until it was too late. The sharp blade dug deeply and cruelly into his lower chest, causing him to release a howling, agonized scream. The dark figure made a satisfied sound and lowered his wand to his side as he strutted over to the pain wrecked, whimpering figure collapsed on the filth covered ground.

Eyes wide in horror, Remus watched as the figure loomed closer. Looking at Astennu he felt a terror unlike he had ever known before. How would he get out of here? Was Astennu dead? Questions and fears paralyzed him and his breathing became ragged. The alley blurred as his eyes filled with tears of fright. Suddenly a strange calm stole over him and he relaxed, the pain in his arm faded away and his fear became a distant memory. He had to protect Astennu, he could not let him die.

The assassin froze as Remus suddenly broke from the shadows and rushed him. He did not even have time to raise his wand before Remus was upon him, teeth and claws transformed to vicious sharp points. Leaping forward Remus grabbed the mans wand arm and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his arm. He felt the wolf and the rush of transformation thundering through his veins mixed with adrenalin. The rapid, pounding pulse pressed against his tongue and he sunk his teeth deeper. Suddenly snapping his jaws together viciously he felt satisfaction as the flesh in his mouth morphed with the multiple fracturing of bone, the pained scream further sped his blood and desire to kill. Releasing the mangled arm he lunged toward the mans neck, mouth open wide. Closing his teeth around the tender throat and biting he paused to savor the sensation of blood spurting into his mouth in time with the heart beat he could hear so clearly. Tightening his grip he ripped and tore the chunk of flesh in his mouth away form the rest of the body, blood splattering across his face and down his robes. The body dropped with a wet thud to the ground and he stared at it. His first kill.

Sense and reason trickled back to him and he remembered Astennu. Discarding the corpse he quickly knelt beside him. Astennu was gasping raggedly and convulsing slightly as he stared unseeingly up at the sky. Remus' eyes moved to the blade protruding from Astennu's chest , reaching out he wrapped his hand around the handle to pull it out. Releasing a pained cry he whipped his and back and cradled it to his chest, white burns and blisters seared his hand. The blade was made of silver. Wrapping the fabric from the sleeves of his robes around his hands and grabbed the handle again. The heat from the silver trying to burn him radiated through the thick fabric as he pulled the five inch knife from Astennu's body, quickly he threw it as far away from them as possible.

"Astennu? Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. You're going to be O.K. I'll get you out of here." he said through tears, denying himself the knowledge that the silver had already poisoned Astennu too far to get help in time.

Astennu took one more deep, rasping breath then stilled. Remus clutched his shoulders and called out to him, shaking him. Astennu did not answer and his dead eyes continued to stare up at the sky who's light could not penetrate the darkness of The Maze. Remus released a choked sob and hugged the body of his dear friend and teacher close before throwing back his head and releasing a lupine howl of grief and pain. Dogs and wolves nearby released ringing howls in reply, the echoes of which reached the werewolf palace some miles away. Prince Remus dropped the documents he held and ran to his little Remus, his precious child.

A/N…………I know I said I would have Remus and Sirius meet in this chapter, but it seems like it will take a bit longer to get to that point. I THINK it will be in the next chapter. If it isn't then it will definitely be in thefourth chapter, I can promise that.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
